User talk:Geti186
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 05:12, December 15, 2012 Thanks for your comments. Darshe is based on the bastard character of the same name(my favourite character of all time) who is infamously strong, but my Darshe is also unique to my own tastes. Darshe does have enemies but he is beyond his golden age and has defeated them all. The CURRENT darshe can be found at the supreme dragon ball wiki and he is significantly inferior to the one here. Your Geti Goku would still probably win due to numbers and the influence of the geti star, but i skimmed through both the pages you mentioned and i think Darshe has a heavy speed advantage over both characters, but other then that they are balanced out. The Anti-ki would probably be a major problem for Darshe as he only uses normal ki not to mention the various gravity and spacetime powers of your characters. I believe Geti Goku would be better if you made him into an OC but thats just me. Sekai Shenron is completely and utterly awesome as is Geti Goku and i have nothing bad to say about them. DarkSchneiderZX (talk) 23:28, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I have not decided on a potential speed on my character yet, for Geti Goku, his casual power increase is completely ludicrous, as it is basically all of the clones in his Omega Dimension(refer to Questions you might Ask), using Kaio-ken X Infinity(the highest number which the Geti Star can process). Despite this power multiplier, from what I can tell, if your character were to become immune to Anti-Ki, well, my character is screwed. As for speed, I have no clue whatsoever on where I would place it, as his speed is ever increasing, just like his power, although at a slower rate, though, no matter how high my power increase is, I doubt it will ever match nigh-infinite Ki. Regarding making my character an OC, well, I am completely clueless when it comes to photoshop and whatnot, so I'll settle on it taking the form of Goku. Geti186 (talk) Thanks, and yeah, i had the unfortunate fate of seeing the truth about the SDBW not too long after I started posting their. They all feign innocence and friendliness but they are just a bunch of self worshipping-... well, you get the idea. The Darshe here by the way is actually just what i intended for him to ultimately evolve into at the maximum of his power so he's kind of like a peer into the future here lol. DarkSchneiderZX (talk) 11:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Tourney If you want to enter, create a character for the semi finals. Be sure to post a link on the blog once you've done it so we can grade it. Hurry, hurry. -KidVegeta (talk) Re: I unbanned you. Hopefully we can chat soon. 09:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hoodie! =D Hopefully we can chat soon =)Geti186 (talk) 09:50, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Here I am on chat! Nice to meet you! You had comments that really helped my fanon. -- CN Leave Me A Message 14:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I gotta add my siggy here lol Re: Editing my Geti Goku page Headline Anywhere's fine. Come on Lookout Chat Blog Thanks!Geti186 (talk) 14:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Goku vs Superman Well, now Goku has SSG, and his ssj3 form can casually punch through a 10x Gravity planet - a striking force Superman has not been shown using o.O Though for Geti Goku, Superman is no contest xDGeti186 (talk) 13:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Reviews D-Disk wasn't looking at the parts which I want him to look at, and the fact that he didn't look through the backstory on his first review speaks the same as well. I'd rather you review my most detailed character rather than 2 other fanfics which I would be ashamed to show in public.Geti186 (talk) 16:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Why would you post them if you were ashamed to show them to the public? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC) You're right Re2: Just because you give your techniques special names doesn't make them original. And from your arguments of previous blogs, to you, overpoweredness = originality. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I have explained multiple times that it is what constitutes the ability which makes it original. NOT overpoweredness. :If it were overpoweredness I would literally spam every manipulation I can think of. Probability, Mathematics, Logic, etc. :Just goes to show that there "previous blogs" arguments you speak of are just you misinterpreting me... againGeti186 (talk) 14:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I hate it when an opponent spams mathematics at me. -KidVegeta (talk) :::Mathematics Manipulation - The ability to alter values, etc. in the universe. Like altering the force of an attack, explosive radius, strength, etc.Geti186 (talk) 14:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::You, sir, have no grasp of reality. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure anything which contains the word "Manipulation" in it, within a fictional story's background, which concerns the physical realm, is unrealistic by any means. :::::Regardless, there is a reason why it is called "fiction" and not "fiction-which-is-reality-but-not-reality"Geti186 (talk) 14:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::WhatisthisIdon'teven- ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Broken File Links If you are wondering which two pictures are broken, they are the following: And no, you cannot see those two pictures because they don't exist on the wiki. So don't try to lie to me about something like that. You can either upload both of them to fix the error your page is creating or I will be removing the broken links. -KidVegeta (talk) Here's another broken link. In the future, please try to look over your page after creating it, so as to not create so many of these unprofessional errors: Thanks buddy. -KidVegeta (talk) Please fix this error, or I will be removing it from your page again. -KidVegeta (talk) Sup I think I've finally created something that would interest you. Love -KidVegeta (talk) Have fun creating! Hopefully you'd flesh out each God quite a bit more :D Oh, and read Decaun Equino XD Chat Come to chat 17:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Prepare for the Longest, Fanmade Character in the history of this wiki! I don't think anyone will read it (no one likes to read anything long, though, and character pages fall to a much lower priority than long stories). If it's much like your other characters, it's hardly Dragon Ball related, and most users like to read Dragon Ball related stuff... -KidVegeta (talk) I know, but I write them solely because I like writing. Anyway, what's Dragon-Ball related about this is the God of Chi, and that Star Serelinity is actually just the Geti Star's physical shell.Geti186 (talk) 09:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I think you would be suited to create your own universes. Perhaps try out the Fanon Wiki? Your ideas seem like they would work more in a universe solely of your creation than within Dragon Ball. I feel like you're mainly using Dragon Ball to be able to be a part of a community, though. -KidVegeta (talk) Nah, it's where I started out, and where I will remain. Star Serelinity is basically the Geti Star branching out to all sorts of universes, and the God of Chi Star Serelinity (my main idea for that character) is housed in the Dragon Ball universe as the first God of Chi. I'm a Dragon Ball fan anyway, Fanon wikis are too diverse for my liking.Geti186 (talk) 10:00, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Overpower & review I feel that you and I have different understanding of what the word "overpowered" means. My definition of "overpowered" is: "Character is too strong and that hurts the character and the story. If character is strong but characters strength isn't bad writing, it is not overpowered. Who is overpowered is subjective and can depend on the person you're asking" Your definition seems to be different and I'm curious what it is. I could be wrong about this. I just have this feeling after you asked what's wrong being overpowered. My review was not supposed to be just a rant. The way I reviewed it was rather blunt, I admit that. Your character page got so low rating because it was rather unreadable in my subjective opinion. NamekiManie (talk) 17:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) How does The Divine Asura being overpowered affect his character and story? He's Geti Goku seeking Self-Actualization, the Ultimate Life Form given actual sentience rather than just fragments. His power means that there are ramifications in whatever he does, and most importantly, his backstory does not in the least bit involve battles whatsoever, so this comparison of power is redundant and basically bull. To me, it is pretty clear that you probably never read his backstory and just glossed through the whole thing. If you actually read it, you would realized that the list of abilities he has is only attained after he has attained full Spiritual Mastery. Thank you for proving to me that you never actually bothered reading the character (or his backstory for that matter), since your subjective opinion of OP doesn't actually matter when said character's story does not involve battles of any sort. Regardless, if you really got THAT bored from reading The Divine Asura, I shudder what would happen if you read Star Serelinity Geti186 (talk) 10:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I didn't say that Divine Asura's OPness hurts his backstory. What I meant was that Divine Asura's abilities don't fit in DB universe at all. NamekiManie (talk) 20:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sick of talking about this. Forget everything I wrote if you want to, I don't care. I never want to talk about this again. NamekiManie (talk) 13:50, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: ‎Article of the Month: September's article of the month will be announced on September 1. Usually on the last day of the previous month (August 31 in this case), Hyper Zergling and I will look through all of the submissions and then choose a winner after we have read the pages. Once we do that, the new winner will be announced. -KidVegeta (talk)